star_wars_delta_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
Delta Squad: The Last Jedi Parts 1-3
Star Wars Delta Squad: The Last Jedi, not to be confused with Episode VIII, is an indirect sequel to Delta Squad III that follows Andres in his quest to establish the Jedi Order on Coruscant. Along his way of finding students with the aid of Timothy Knighten, Andres faces opposition from the Imperious Coalition and their army of dark force users and military power that only have one goal: to destroy the Jedi and establish control of the Imperial center. Plot Summary The Last Jedi takes place 7 years after the events of Delta Squad III and Andres has already begun to train a new generation of Jedi Knights. During Andres's time training Jedi, almost all of his students have been mysteriously missing from the Jedi temple on Coruscant and some even killed by Imperious Coalition agents. One night at the temple, two of Andres's students, Jane and Dex, spotted Sith Assassins and bounty hunters striking the temple as they attempted to break into Andres's classified vault and files deep within the temple and other Jedi secrets. Andres attempted to chase down the attackers after they retrieved what they wanted but was stopped as he tried to save his students. When Andres attempted to find what they had stole he noticed they stole files to classified worlds the Jedi only had access to and other journals that Andres had kept. The next morning Andres set out with his two most skilled students Jane and Dex to Telos to consult with Tim about the attacks. When they reached him, Tim had informed Andres that his, thought to be dead, brother had left a message to meet him on Lothal. Andres leaves for Lothal while Tim looks into the force to find out about the new threat. Andres meets with his lost brother, who was a former Jedi as well, and the two catch up shortly and his brother Alvaro complements his accomplishments. Alvaro then goes on to explain to Andres about his knowledge of the unknown threat and tell him that it is led by, the still alive, Sith Mical, who was thought to be dead on Maximus Prime. When they stop talking, Imperial Remnant forces locate them along with Sith and the two flee back to Telos. Back on Telos Tim, Dex, and Jane are attacked at Tim's force sensitive camp and many are slaughtered. While trying to defend the force wielders for escape, Tim is almost killed by Mical and captured, along with Alvaro and Jane. Andres and Dex are able to escape back to Coruscant after the battle. When they arrive back on Coruscant Andres sees that the rest of his students are missing after his absence and is truly the last Jedi left in this purge. Not too long after snooping the temple, Sith assassins in the area return and attempt to kill Dex and Andres. Dex is badly injured in the skirmish but the two escape off world and flee to the world Kabal which was a world that Andres had visitied before and had knowledge of and had already possessed plans to travel there to see master Vondar. When they arrive on Kabal, the two set up camp on a rocky hill where Andres decides to advance Dex's training in preparation for the Sith. During the next 4 months of hiding and training, Mical and his acolytes find the planet from the Jedi's archives and are in search for an ancient Jedi Temple with a fabled force nexus. While they occupy the planet, Andres and Dex take out the Sith one by one until they are found and attacked by Mical. Dex is able to save Jane, Tim, and Alvaro but are heavily wounded and struck down in the forest. Andres began to think that they were killed and is consumed in grief and hatred, attacking Mical until they end their fight in an unstable Temple on the side of a cliff. Mical is killed in battle and his body falls with the crumbling temple and cliff side. Andres recovers his friends and finds they are not dead and return to ships and go back to Coruscant where they part ways with Tim, who goes back to Telos. Alvaro stays with Andres at the temple and commits to learning the Jedi ways again and helping rebuild.